


nothing to lose

by Irrlichtertanz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrlichtertanz/pseuds/Irrlichtertanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has lied to him.<br/>And then the hatred runs over him like a wave on the blustering sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing to lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchmokSchmok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/gifts).



> This is probably just another unbelievably dumb attempt of translating some of my drabbles/ficlets into english. I think I need to write more stuff in english again.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> **Wordcount:** 188
> 
> Written for a Prompt by the wonderful [SchmokSchmok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok): _Now I've got nothing to lose and everything to win._

_Now I've got nothing to lose and everything to win._

+

Without a word, Lucius turns away from her. He violently bites his tongue, not to roar at her. Hides the hands in the armpits, not to rush with clenched fists at her and bash her.  
'I am sorry', she whispers, however, in his ears her voice sounds like travesty laughter.  
She has lied to him, has cheated on him, deceived him.  
What the hell could she be sorry for?

And then the hatred runs over him like a wave on the blustering sea.  
All hurt and desperation discharges in a bloodcurdling shout when he turns to her and his strong hands shut around her bare swan neck.  
When his eyes meet her terrified look, he's at first shocked about himself, however, then he asks himself, why, actually.  
Asks himself, if it still matters.

Since now, everything is over anyway.  
Now, that she has cheated on him, he has nothing more to lose.  
He can only win.   
Win himself back and his life.  
She is the one, who can only lose.

A last twitch, then she lies quite still in his arms.  
He has won. And she has lost.


End file.
